dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Updates
"All Versions" at APK Mirror Version 638 ( 12 September 2019 ) * New searching system * New character development system * New cooking System * New map and interface design * Details Version 626 (21 May 2019) * Fixing bugs Version 625 (15 May 2019) * Now you can change your name for online-mode in settings * Some bugs fixed Version 623 (February 2019) * Fresh fish can no longer be used as bait * "Tailed Rissole" does not work Version 621 (19 February 2019) * Wolf accompanies you in battles, and is controlled by AI. * New environments on the battlefields: mine, trap, mushroom, bear den, snake, swamp etc. * A Painkiller temporarily blocks negative effects from injuries. * A description of diseases and injuries can be read during the battle by clicking on the icons in the upper left corner of the screen. * A description of enemies abilities opens by clicking on their portraits. * Added a visible chance of miss and shooting trajectory. * If all weapons break down or ammunition runs out you can use fists. * The wear rate of items is changed to durability. Durability of weapons is also displayed when you select it before the battle and in the battle itself. * A chance of miss in battle has been balanced. * Added the ability to double click on the slot in the inventory to equip or remove the equipment. * Minor bug fixes. * Rats need butchering * Some baits now catch 4 fish (rather than 3) or 3 fish (rather than two) Version 620 ( 15 January 2019 ) * Bryocarm description change. Version 616 (26 December 2018) * Added new combat system * Completely changed the basic parameters of the character * Completely changed the start tutorial * Added new firearms * Added new transport * Added herbs and berries instead of mushrooms * Minor schematic changes * Added interfaces for the gathering wood and water * Removed many obsolete items * Instead of deleted items, you will receive an equivalent replacement * M'cycle capacity nerfed from 535 to 350 kg. Mileage nerfed from 4L / 100 km to 6. * "Suits" replace groups of clothing 'equipment'. * Parasitic worm chances are reduced. * Date-Time Group moved from lower center to upper right. * Decorative Christmas lights around edges of screen. * Different vehicles. * Workbenches are in some garages, and they can be disassembled for tools. * Blurple progress bars. Snowflake background. * Field Uniforms replace separate clothing pieces. Typical for other uniforms. * Armors have 'action points, restoration, starting, and max.' * Version 614 (24 December 2018) * If you lose the battle you do not die instantly. Now you stay alive with injuries and 5 Health Points to have an opportunity to cure yourself and to continue the journey. * Added the "Autobattle" feature. * Wolf has lost its function of hunting and does not give a damage bonus. It appears on the tactical field and takes part in the battle after the New Year holidays in one of the future updates. * To receive replacements for the BRDM-2 “Bardak”, the T-72 tank and the Mi-24 helicopter you have to disassemble them. More information about replacements: https://goo.gl/2ZmFZq * Special Christmas event! ❄️��☃️��☃️��❄️ Version 612 BETA (21 December 2018) * Fixed known bugs. * Added new features to the online mode. * Replaced some items to alternative. * The nearest players in the Online mode are displayed with icons (chips) of their current armor. * At the beginning of the battle you can see the feature "Call for help". * You can choose one of the nearest players who will assist you in the battle. * After selecting an assistant you will see a chip of this player on the tactical field, controlled by the bot. * The bot copies characteristics and armor of the assistant, as well as uses the weapon that was used by the player in the last battle. * The bot does not spend ammo and may die in the battle, but it does not affect the player who provides assistance because he is not directly involved in the battle himself. * The combat system will be modified in the future and some features may change significantly * In addition, some items from previous versions have been removed with the update. Most of them are replaced by alternative or by a certain amount of resources. In the attached pictures you can see a list of replacements. Version 610 BETA (19 December 2018) * NEW tactical combat system (https://goo.gl/2mcg3v). * The automatic combat feature will appear in the next versions of the game. * Exhaustion, Hunger, Thirst, and Fatigue has been transformed into Health, Food, Water, and Energy. * Important! Life parameters system has changed. ** 100 - maximum good level. ** 0 - сritically low level. * Removed the BRDM-2 "Bardak", T-72 Tank, and Mi-24 Helicopter. Players will receive equivalent replacements: ** BRDM-2 : amphibian BAV-485 and a battle axe Bardiche; ** T-72 Tank : KrAZ-255 (truck) and a unique powerful armor; ** Mi-24 Helicopter : Mi-8 (heli) and a unique powerful weapon. * Added new vehicles: GAZ-66, BAV-485, KrAZ-255, Mi-8. * Removed all mushrooms. * Added berries and herbals. * Reworked craft of medicines, armor and weapons. * New medicines: Detoxifying Potion, Healing Salve, Energizing Potion. * Armor parts have been removed. Now, a set of armor is a single item. * New armor: Normal Clothes, Handmade Clothes, Military Uniform, Field Uniform, Higway Armor, Leather Armor, Iron Armor, Chitin Armor, Steel Armor, Tank Armor, also Chemical Suit and Wood Sprite camouflage cloak. * New weapons: TT-33, APS, AKS74U, PPS-43, PPSh-41, SVT-40, DP-27, GShG-7.62. * Most weapons cannot be assembled with weapons parts. Now weapons can be found in locations or obtained from enemies. * Weapons parts are grouped by types: Pistol, Revolver, Assault Rifle, Rifle, Machine Gun. * New interface for more convenient extraction of firewood and water. * Other minor changes. Version 607 * Fixing bugs ( Advertisements work again ) Version 606 (30 October 2018) * Fixed localization of some cities * It is impossible to cause a fire in open locations (courtyard, checkpoint, parade ground) * Fixed bug with loading at 90% * Some minor bugs fixed Version 604 (18 October 2018) * Improved protection against hacking * Fixed bug with strange TV Version 603 (14 October 2018) * Balanced difficulty in Sandbox mode * Improved rewarded advertising Version 599 Version 597 (19 September 2018) * “Fixing bugs” Version 596 (12 September 2018) * “Increased quantity of lootable items” * “Reduced time of injuries healing” * “Added Privacy Policy” * “Fixed disconnection in online mode bug” * “Fixed some minor bugs” Version 595 (September 2018) * No 'By Weight' for 'Location'. * Many parcels disappear. * Can craft thread and respirator (Level 2 Sewing) Version 594 (5 September 2018) * Roman numerals in city circles seem to indicate radiation levels. The radiation level in the locations is visible without the Geiger counter. Radiation Zones changed. * Fixes jerky text in chat. * “Flint & Steel” crafting. * Tearing up a cloth makes fewer rags (~4 vs. 10). Sewing XP takes less thread and rag. * No ‘By Name’ sorts. * "The plot of the game is completely redesigned and expanded, new tasks and characters added" * Premium status can now be purchased from the store * Added new gas masks, flashlights and other items * The system of diseases and injuries has been reworked, now the treatment blocks the damage * Changed city icons * "Changed game balance" * The number of searches in one location has been reduced * Search in night time is now possible only with light sources * New weather added 'Northern Lights' * Experience boosters in the store became twice as cheap * Category 'Base' in the store is replaced with 'Resources' * Building may catch fire even if it is fully searched. * Fatigue level rises considerably faster. Skeleton have more rags and less dresses/loots. * Dirty water no longer gives chem exp when boiled. Exploit to boil more than remaining uses is gone. Etc. Add your findings in the comments.\ * Chopping wood with iron / steel axes yields half the firewood * Butchered mutated fish yields fewer bones * Chemical suit is no longer repairable * Eating fried meat can cause parasitic worm. * Fishing with spoiled meat yields 3 fish instead of 5. * Fixing sturdy fishing rods now costs 5 wire and 5 glue * Vladivostok is not on the map anymore * Quantities for gunpowder crafting changed. * "Attach" replaces "Inventory Lock" * Torch uses 500 gas, was 200. Torch can not be used to start a fire and does not repel animals. * Yeast is gone. * Hut and fire icons are first instead of last. * New quest items, "Telegram" and "Spray Can" * Fuel must be drained before taking vehicles apart * "Door icon" starts text quests. * Retribution becomes part of Searching for Truth * Multi-fish fry ( similar processes ) counts up, and can be interrupted. * Added abandoned structures and save points. Version 574 (21 June 2018) * "Fixing Bugs" Version 573 (29 April 2018) * "Fixing Bugs" Version 572 Version 571 (14 April 2018) - - 21 MB * 1st aid kit replaces alphacelone in shop. * Size optimized. * “Fixing Bugs” Version 569 (8 April 2018) * “Fixing bugs” * Mutant fish are contaminated. * Mushroom drop rate is higher. * No search bonuses from hearty food Version 568 (5 April 2018) * "Fixing Bugs" * No XP for breaking furniture Version 566 ( 25 March 2018) 9.49 MB * Daily awards. Icon change. * TV (ad’s), bee & eagle bodies, acid gland, black volga, marks for looted spots, * Marker limits / counts. “Utensil” becomes “pot”. 5 XP to break furniture (was 10). Version 565 (23 March 2018) 9.49 MB * Daily awards. * Icon changes * TV, bee & eagle bodies, acid gland, black Volga, marks for looted spots. Version 562 beta (19 March 2018) * the military base in the Moscow center has been replaced by the Kremlin; * added animated character's model; * added visual effects of bleeding and poisoning; * the reward for periodic ads is disabled; * added the opportunity to watch ads for 20 caps in the shop; * added strange TV that launches ads and a lottery with a different random rewards; * to receive a reward, you need to watch through the ads to the end. * added gifts for daily entry into the game. Every day gifts become better, and in the finale you will be able to get a unique Black Volga; * now after killing bees you can butcher their carcasses; * added acid gland from bees for the sulfuric acid production; * fixed the bug connected with respawn of the Queen bee; * fixed the bug connected with wrong Beehive display Version 560 (29 January 2018) * Reduced the amount of metal required to create armor and bowlers * Fixed bug with inability to read the whole text of the quest in tutorial * Added a new save point near the town of Mirny (Yakutia) * Character Vladimir (quest for BelAZ) moved out of the city to a new save point * Fixing bugs Version 559 (25 January 2017) * Added carcasses of radioactive animals and contaminated meat, ability to lock items in the inventory, * Version 557 (22 January 2017) * Added carcasses of radioactive animals and contaminated meat, ability to lock items in the inventory, * Drying rack to dry meat and fish, an icon for new message in private chat. * Removed Christmas decorations. Fixed bugs Version 556 (7 January 2017) * "Fixing Bugs" * Search in forest may yield spruce, to cut and put 'at home'. Decorations may be found elsewhere Version 555 (29 December 2017 * City appearance * Icons in locations view * Changes to crafting XPs, and experience for levelling * Christmas tree. "New Year spirit" Version 553 (25 December 2017) * Adds ‘Hearty Food’, * Colored Christmas lights in corners. Tree decorations. * Coast, forest, and swamp labels move to map view. * Skeletons give more survival XP (10 vs. 1) and can be ‘searched’ for items. Version 473 (27 June 2017) * Optimization of work with the server Bugfixes Localization fixes Version 471 (09 June 2017) * Optimization of work with the server Bugfixes Localization fixes Version 470 (08 June 2017) * Optimization of work with the server Bugfixes Localization fixes Version 469 (06 June 2017) * Switching to new server. Version 468 (30 May 2017) * Switching to new server. Version 467 (23 May 2017) * New languages: Italian, Indonesian, Korean. Version 466 (19 May 2017) * New languages: Italian, Indonesian, Korean. Version 465 (19 May 2017) * New languages: Italian, Indonesian, Korean. Version 464 (17 May 2017) * New languages: Italian, Indonesian, Korean. Version 462 (21 April 2017), Version 460 (17 April 2017) * New items: ** Animal carcasses (Lynx, wolf, wild boar, bear); ** Raw fatback, Smoked bacon, Lard, Tin can candle, Stewed meat; ** Diluted spirits; ** Aqua Vitae; ** UAZ-452; * Changes in mechanics: * Added recipe for cooking soap; * Added a recipe for obtaining alcohol from moonshine or vodka; * The radioactive wasteland around Ufa is now radioactive; * Added the base of bandits generated in cities; * Limit the length of the nickname online up to 14 characters. Version 454 (22 March 2017) * Starting a new game premiums will get 2500 caps * Strength of vehicle enhanced * Chance of being attacked by enemies reduced * The Golden Dragon base weakened * Maximum level of following skills enhanced: "possession of weapons", "Medicine", "Survival" * Bug with exaggerated damage from injuries fixed * Bug with intensive display of ads fixed Version 453 (20 March 2017) * New vehicles ** VAZ-2101, ** GAZ-24, ** ZIL-130 * vehicle strength was enhanced in comparison with v452 * when changing weapon, the chance to defeat an enemy recounts instantly * New items: ** engine oil, ** spark plug, ** Kalashnikov machine gun * New item icons * New bandit base - "Golden Dragon" * The store was completely revised * More caps for watching ads * Serious improvement of game balance * Some bugs were fixed, the stability of the game was improved Version 451 (27 Jan 2017) * New Items: ** Motorised raft. An improved version of raft which has better speed and carrying capacity. You need gasoline to get a speed bonus. A scheme of this item will be opened on the 4th level of mechanics (with a cargo motor trike). ** Water purifier. An improved version of well which lets you get a lot of pure water for the short time. The scheme is available on the 6th level of survival (with a greenhouse). * New way of saving the game: ** For the free version players, the "saving points" are placed all over the map instead of "saving areas". The saving point is a safe location where you can save the game if you want to. ** Premium players will get an advice to save the game every 15 minutes of game (to avoid situations when the player forgets to save the game and loses his progress). * New difficulty mode: "Extra-hard", a real challenge, only for game experts. * New option on the new game start: "Start kit", an opportunity to get a kit of equipment which will help you to survive at the beginning of a new game. * Broken brick oven can be taken apart to get some fire-brick at one craft. * Disassembled cars (ZAZ and UAZ) can be broken for scrap at one time. Version 446 (28 Dec 2016) * Fixed the following bugs: ** - Inability to buy a "Fullmetal trucker" kit ** - Overlapping quest locations in Yaroslavl; ** - Mad man bug. * Changes: ** - Changed the required number of items in some recipes; ** - Changed the amount of experience required to advance to the next level in some skills. Version 444 (20 Dec 2016) List of Changes: * New tutorial; * New interface of caps purchasing and discounted kits; * New interface of fight, new images of rat, lynx, wolf and boar; * New interface of settings; * You can pick up/drop item by double tap; * You can find all kinds of mushrooms in every point of wasteland; * You can find cars on the roads where cars are drawn on the map; * Animals distribution throughout the map has been changed; * Interface "Explore" and the inventory tab "On the ground" will be always opened together; * Items you found will always be placed on the floor; * BelAZ does not affect your hunger and thirst anymore, the mission of searching for vegetables has been deleted from this quest. * Premium players get 1000 caps when starting the game, but they don't get Premium chests and electric car. * New images of some items; * Correction of balance, interface and bugs. Version 436 (9 Nov 2016) * Camp images updated * Forging; * Greenhouses; * Alcohol crafting; * Trading with NPC; * Dugout; * Wooden house; * Brick oven; * Mystery coupons; * New cooking recipes; * Torch; * Gunpowder grenade; * Сhainsaw; * Cargo motor trike; * Draining the tanks of gasoline; * Respawn of animals. Version 422 (4 May 2016): * New language added: French. * New skills ** Forging. You can get this skill by destoying some metallic objects (pipes, cans, spare parts, nails etc.). For crafting, you have to make blacksmith's bellows and build a forge chimney. Also, you'll need a lot of charcoal (you can get it if you make a charcoal pile). You can craft iron objects from scrap-metal and steel objects from steel. You can make some steel from scrap-metal using a steel-melting furnace (you can get the steel-melting furnace scheme if your forging skill is not less then fifth). ** Charcoal pile. To make it, you need 200 pieces of wood. It will burn during 24 hours. When the pile is totally burnt, you can get a lot of charcoal from it. You'll get the scheme on the third level of survival. ** Hand mill will help you to grind some groats (wheat, corn, buckwheat, rice) into flour. You'll get the scheme on the third level of survival. You'll get the scheme on the third level of forging. ** Nails forging will help you to craft the nails using a forge chimney. You'll get the scheme on the first level of forging. ** Iron pipe forging will help you to craft an iron pipe from scrap metal using a forge chimney. You'll get the scheme on the second level of forging. ** Wire crafting will help you to make a wire from scrap metal using a forge chimney. You'll get the scheme on the third level of forging. ** Iron bolt is a new ammo for a heavy crossbow. You can craft it using a forge chimney. You'll get the scheme on the sixth level of mechanics with the heavy crossbow scheme. ** Workbench is a stationary tool kit. You can't move it after finishing crafting. It never wears out. With workbench, you can craft some high-level objects. You'll get the scheme on the ninth level of mechanics. ** Sewing machine. The same type of object as as workbench. It can replace the sewing kit (sewing needle). You'll get the scheme on the fifth level of sewing. ** Chemistry lab. The same type of object as as workbench. It can replace the chemistry kit. You'll get the scheme on the sixth level of chemistry. ** Primer crafting. You'll get the scheme on the sixth level of chemistry. You'll need a chemistry lab. ** Draw well will help you to have the unlimited amount of dirty water. You'll get the scheme on the fifth level of survival. ** Growing plants in a greenhouse. You'll get the scheme on the seventh level of survival. You can grow tomatoes, cucumbers, potatoes, cabbage, corn, wheat, apple trees. All plants grow during 4 months and it does not depend on season. ** Wooden house gives you a big bonus to rest and satiety. You'll get the scheme on the seventh level of survival. On the eighth level, you'll get the scheme of brick house which gives you even more bonuses. ** Fish salting. The same process as meat salting. You'll get the recipe on the third level of cooking. ** Cucumbers and tomatoes salting. You'll get the recipes on the fifth level of cooking. ** Cellar. If you have a cellar in your camp, you food will rot 5 times more slowly. The cellar gives you more bonuses than a dugout. You'll get the scheme on the fifth level of survival. ** Dugout is a first available kind of house. It gives you a bonus to rest and also, your food will rot 2 times more slowly. The dugout gives you less bonuses than a cellar. You'll get the scheme on the fourth level of survival. * Alcohol crafting. You'll need a cellar, a barrel (you'll get the scheme on the third level of forging) * Trading with survivors. On every base in Siberia (except Yakutsk) there is a trader. Each trader has his special offers of barter. Traders never exchange objects for caps or caps for objects. There is only barter of game objects. You can get some vegetables for growing. Version 422 (4 May 2016) List of changes: * Add Drain fuel from cars without disassemble * Added Torch * Added the skill and new survive ability: Forging * Added new vehicle: Cargo Motor Trike (bicycle with cart and motor) * Now the saucepans are finite * No more metal plates: welcome scrap metal! * Trade with NPC * The electromobile and helicopter are obtained in a mission and not in letters * Added buildings (Dugout, cellar, oven, forging chimney, and others) * The tent is reworked * New camp images * Now, the canned food and water doesn't rotten * Workbenches added * The leather armour are better than MotorWay * Added Packs in shop * Mystery coupon added (offers discounts of 10% 25% 50% and 90% in items of shop) * Now, the plastic explosives requires Tidocicline and not Tratotonid * The recipes of medicines are changed * Added new alcohols: homemade wine, whiskey and moonshine * You can grow up vegetables in greenhouse * Added new medic item, alcohol (no more vodka in bleeding) * Sewing kit replaced by sewing needle * The Primer are craft able * Human skeletons are found more likely * Axe needed to craft raft * The warehouses haves nailed boxes: it is not known what can be found inside... * The red wine downs more radiation than vodka * the closed packages now weight is 1 kg * Broken bicycles are found in Post Offices Continue... Version 420 (29 April 2016) * New vehicle and quest for it * Main story final * New images of survivors and bandits bases * New map with English cities names * Bugs fixing Version 405 Category:Main Category:Wiki building